Time and Again
by foxfire222
Summary: Ok. i am trying this again. this is a crossover of Hunchback of Notre Dame the disney movie and X-men. i think Toad didnt die and this is what should have happened. I hope you like it. Lots of Toad and Clopin
1. Chapter 1

Time and Again 

By firefox222

Beta by DamienHellion

Prologue 

Clopin was taking a quiet rest under a bridge after one of his puppet shows. It was a fair day and the sun was shining brightly. He took a deep breath and was thankful for his short break from his puppet cart in the busy city square. He loved performing for the children, but he most of all loved the peace and quiet. He thanked the heavenly power for the clear sky. He was suddenly shocked as the sound of thunder broke the silence. Clopin looked up at the sky and was confused to see it void of clouds.

His attention went to the river at the sound of someone moaning and he saw a human form floating in the river. He quickly whistled, a signal for help, and began to wade into the river. As he began to drag the man from the river two more gypsies showed up and helped him to the shore. Clopin examined the form looking for any form of injury's the man may have sustained.

The clothes the figure wore were like nothing any of them have ever seen, "He must be from a foreign land." Said Clopin softly. The pants were tight and black that was old and worn but not like the hose of the common peasant folk. The material was thicker and looked to him to be far more uncomfortable. The figures coat was a faded black with a black and grey shirt underneath. The shoes were odd indeed. But tucked into one was a dagger. Clopin gently turned the figures head to examine his face and gasped, "He's green!"

One of the other gypsies looked down at the man's face and nodded. "Must be face paint. He might be a performer."  
Clopin saw an earring in the man's ear and said, "You're right, he is one of us. Come, we must get him to safety. He needs bed rest at once." And with that Clopin and his fellow gypsies carried the still figure to their home

------------------

Mortimer was slowly becoming aware of a voice. It got clearer after a while and he recognized it as a male, speaking French. He silently thanked Magneto for teaching him the language from the time they had spent in Canada. Wait…Magneto! Mortimer's eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright. He regretted this instantly as his chest exploded with pain and his head was filled with small ringing bells.

"Don't move my brother. You are badly injured and need your rest." Said the voice.

"Bloody Hell, my head." Muttered Mort, "And I've had worse, I'll be fine." Mort opened his eyes and gasped at a pair of eyes very close to his own

"I am sorry my friend but I don't understand your words." _'The man must not know English.'_ Mortimer thought. The man leaned back to show a very colourful outfit. The man looked exactly like a jester except for his hat. The hat was wide brimmed and blue with a yellow feather. The man had dark skin and straight black hair that went to his shoulders. He also sported a stylish goatee but it lacked a moustache. "Your eyes are very… unique."

Mortimer decided to speak to this man to see what he knew, "Thanks, I guess. Where am I and how did I get here?" Mortimer took the moment to look around. He found he was in a brightly coloured yellow tent. In the tent was a coat rack with cloths on it, a trunk, a mirror, a few boxes with what looked like material and different kinds of carved puppet parts and a bunch of blankets piled together off to the side of the tent as a bed which he was on.

"You are safely hidden in the Court of Miracles, the safest gypsy haven in all of Paris. And I am Clopin, the King of the Court." The strange man said as he removed his hat and bowed.

Mortimer's eyes widened in shock. "What, Paris? I'm in Paris?" He got up despite the pain and realized that his shirt and shoes were missing. "What the fuck! Where's my shit?" Mortimer asked angrily and the man blinked in confusion. Mortimer sighed,

"Where the fuck is my stuff?" He said in French.

Clopin smiled, "You don't need such language. Your things are being cleaned. And not to worry, I have taken all your trinkets and am keeping them safe. Now, please, calm down and we shall have a questioning session. As the King I will start." Clopin said as he sat Mortimer back down, "What is your name?"

Mort realized he was at a disadvantage and went along with it, "Toad." He said shortly with a grumble

"That's a very odd name." Clopin said not understanding the word. Next question. Are you ill? Your skin is an odd colour and I worry if my people are in danger of becoming sick." Clopin said

"It's not like that. My skin has been this way since I was born. It's not contagious and that's all you're going to know about it." Said Mortimer, staying calm

"Fair enough…Toad. Your cloths are very strange; as are the things you carry. Where are you from?"

"I'm from the United Kingdom."

"United Kingdom?" Clopin asked. Toad was just as confused as to why the man didn't know what the United Kingdom was. "England."

"You're a far way from home my boy. Do you remember how you came to be here?"

"I have no idea." Then Mort thought of something, "Or even what year it is." Mort hoped he was wrong. He hoped that the reason the man had never heard of the UK had nothing to do with the year.

"You must have been hit about the head quit a bit. It is the year fourteen eighty two of course." Clopin said.

Mortimer was in shock. He blanked out to the world around him. He was in the past, in Paris, and on his own. His electronics were probably fried to shit, so that was gone. And with his powers he would be accused of being a witch or the spawn of Satan or something and burned at the stake. 'No wait.' Toad thought. 'They don't actually do that. They hang people.' But that wasn't much better. What would he do? Where would he go? Mortimer was shocked out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder.

"Toad, did you hear me? Are you feeling ill?" Clopin asked with concern, "You look a bit pale and your shaking."

"I'm…I'm alright. It's just; I don't remember how I got here.' Mortimer lied, his voice cracking slightly, "I have nowhere to go and no money. I have no bloody idea what I'm going to do" Mort said as he felt tears spring to his eyes. He became so distraught that he forgot to speak French, "All my friends, all my stuff, all gone. I'll never see Raven or Victor or Eric ever again. I'll never see technology again." Suddenly two arms wrapped themselves around him and he was being held in a tight hug.

"Even though I can't understand your words my friend, I know why you weep. As for nowhere to go, you are welcome to stay here as long as you like. Gypsies are family, no matter what land they come from." Clopin slowly rubbed Toad's bare back and suddenly realized that he felt warm despite the lack of shirt. This new feeling was odd. Toad pulled back and Clopin was surprised to find he was disappointed.  
Mort found the tight embrace strangely comforting and warm. He decided to sit up and tell the truth about something and found that he hated the lack of physical connection.

"Clopin, I can't let you say those things. You say all gypsies are family but I can't be part of that family. I am no gypsy. I shall leave if you wish." Mortimer said sadly.

"Gypsy or not you are welcome here. You are, from this point on, a gypsy. Now get some sleep my friend, for tomorrow we shall find out how you will earn your keep." Clopin stood and gave a brilliant smile that made Mort feel funny, "Sleep well." Clopin said as he exited the tent with a cartwheel

Mortimer lay down in the quiet and sighed. "I might as well get used to this place. It doesn't seem so bad, and Clopin seems nice… has a beautiful smile." Mortimer's eyes widened, "Where did that come from?" Mortimer asked himself before he turned over and went to sleep

Ok that was the first chapter. Please R&R.


	2. You're Act

CHAPTER 2 YOU'RE ACT

By firefox222

Beta by DamienHellionMortimer awoke from a strange dream that had consisted of Clopin's eyes and smiling face. He could hear the muffled sounds of people moving around busily outside the tent. He sat up and noticed his clothes and things were laid out next to the pile of blankets he slept on. Along with these were a few pieces of replacement clothing for changing. He looked over his pile of stuff and sighed sadly. All the technological things had been reduced to melted piles of plastic and wires. His knives had miraculously made it safely. Mortimer put on his socks and combat boots and slipped a knife into his boot. He saw his shirt was a mess of tares so he looked at the shirts he had been given. He noticed that most of the clothes he had been given where very vibrant colours. He picked a dark forest green shirt and put it on. He then stood and stretched. His mutation had caused him to heal his burns for the most part. He hoped he would be able to find a secluded place to train later. He ran his hand through his hair and noticed his hair was flat. He spat some slime into his hand and spiked it up. He finally found his goggles that he needed to see details because he was near sighted. He placed them on his head where he usually kept them when he wasn't using them. He stood before the tent flap and took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing." He whispered as he opened the tent flap and poked his head out. A moment later he stepped out.

He was amazed at what he saw. The entire place was a giant underground cavern. It was illuminated by an uncountable number of torches lining the walls and beam supports. All over the place were brightly coloured tents and caravans. People of many types walked around him. Small children ran down the figurative streets. Everything was so colourful, vibrant, and happy. Mortimer shook his head and started to explore.

As Mortimer walked he looked around. Some people were cooking breakfast for families. Some people were just talking and laughing. Children played games and listened to the adults tell stories. As he walked past a few people would point and whisper at the strange looking newcomer. Mortimer was used to it and just ignored it.

As Mortimer wandered he found a cleared space filled with several props. A tightrope hung in the air a few feet above him. Several sets of wooden pins, knives, and balls were grouped in one corner of the area. Several instruments were in another pile, "This must be where they practice their performing." Mortimer whispered to himself as he walked over to the pile of instruments. He picked up a lute and began to play it. Soon he closed his eyes and began humming. Before he knew it he was singing.

_Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time __  
__Come on just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me __  
__Good, good now we're making some progress __  
__Come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat __  
__And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well __  
__Don't you see, I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue?___

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen __  
__Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention __  
__I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives ___

_Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen __  
__Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention __  
__I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives___

_Applause, applause, no wait wait __  
__Dear studio audience, I've an announcement to make:__  
__It seems the artists these days are not who you think __  
__So we'll pick back up on that on another page ___

_And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well __  
__Don't you see, I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue ___

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen __  
__Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention __  
__I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives___

_Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen __  
__Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention __  
__I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives___

_Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen__  
__Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen__  
__Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen__  
__Swear to shake it up, swear to shake it up___

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen __  
__Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention __  
__I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives ___

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen __  
__Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention __  
__I aim to be your eyes_

Mortimer stopped when he felt that feeling of being watched. He opened his eyes to look around to see who was watching him. He found them quickly. It was Clopin, standing just outside the practice area. Clopin's face was one of shock,

"What are you staring at?" snapped Mortimer angrily. He did not like being stared at so intently.

Clopin shut his mouth and approached, "Nothing, I was just enjoying that song, even if I could not understand the language you use to sing it. I have never in my life heard that kind of melody. And you play so skilfully as well. Do you have any other talents?" Clopin asked with interest.

"I can do a few things. What do you think would be good talents to have to make money?" Mortimer asked. He needed to find out what would make him the most money.

"Well, let's see. Oh, are you any good at tumbling and doing acrobatic tricks?" Clopin asked

Mortimer's eyes brightened and he put the lute down, "What did you have in mind as a demonstration of those skills?"

Clopin pondered for a moment before snapping his fingers and said, "How about a few air tricks, some tumbles, and finish with something you think I have never seen. But you can't do that last one as I'm sure I've seen every trick in the trade." Said Clopin smugly.

"We'll see about that mate." Replied Mortimer as he stretched his arms and legs quickly. Without warning he jumped high, though not too high, into the air and did a double back flip before landing on one hand and started to spin his whole body like a top on that hand. Then he pushed off the hand and landed on his feet and started to do backward handsprings in a continuous motion. He then finished the last backward handspring by landing in a crouch on his feet. Then he began to do some summersaults and jumped out of that, off a crate, and grabbed onto a bar that was braced between two wooden pillars and flipped over it so he sat on it in a crouch. He then began to go around the bar in that sitting position before letting go and doing four front flips before landing on his feet.

"Prepare to see something new." Said Mortimer before putting his hands palm down on the ground and began swinging his legs under himself, moving his hands out of the way periodically. Then he stopped and after getting into a headstand he began to spin on only the top of his head. He finished by pushing with his hands and doing a front flip onto his feet in front of Clopin. Mortimer smiled smugly at the look on Clopin's face and said, "Ever seen that?"

Suddenly, they were both surprised by a small round of applause. They turned to see that they had drawn a small crowd of people. Clopin put his hand on Mortimer's shoulder and said, "So, what else can you do…gypsy Toad?"

Mortimer smiled, "A few other things."

The rest of that morning was spent showing several different talents. Among them were knife throwing, juggling and staff spinning. But of all his talents, Mortimer was surprised to learn, they liked his singing the best.

"It is the fact that you sing in a different tongue then our own to a melody we have never heard before. People love the mystery and melody. What do you say to a performance tomorrow?" Clopin asked

"Only if you can find a way to hide my skin and eyes. I don't want people to panic." Mortimer said

"I have a few ideas." Said Clopin mischievously.

All done chapter 1…. Please R&R


End file.
